


Thinking Past Tomorrow

by aeriamamaduck



Series: TES AUs [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Magic, Marriage, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Royalty, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "Camoran's dead," Baurus put in, not disagreeing at least. "Would they really risk another attack now?""Can we risk letting them try?" she asked, turning to look at Martin as her heart raced anxiously. "The Elder Council may not like it, but at least there will still be a city standing once you light the Dragonfires."He gazed back at her steadily, trusting her. "Then we should do it your way. I'd not let your efforts go to waste when we're so close to the end."-The Dragonfires lit, Martin Septim emerges from the Temple of the One, his Champion at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How many versions of this AU have I written? Who knows...?

"The Temple first."

 

It had been a passing thought that instantly turned urgent, and Minerva would not have heard any contradictions in that moment. They were so close to ending everything and restoring Tamriel, making a detour to White Gold Tower for the sake of recognizing Martin's claim seemed so frivolous at this critical stage.

 

Jauffre looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise at her exclamation. "Your thoughts?"

 

"We have Martin and the Amulet," Minerva replied, fighting to keep her voice steady as she thought,  _I almost died getting the bloody thing, after all._ "We can end the Crisis sooner rather than later."

 

"Camoran's dead," Baurus put in, not disagreeing at least. "Would they really risk another attack now?"

 

"Can we risk letting them try?" she asked, turning to look at Martin as her heart raced anxiously. "The Elder Council may not like it, but at least there will still be a city standing once you light the Dragonfires."

 

He gazed back at her steadily, trusting her. "Then we should do it your way. I'd not let your efforts go to waste when we're so close to the end."

 

Minerva couldn't find it in herself to feel relieved yet. Not until the Dragonfires were lit and the Oblivion Gates destroyed would she feel relieved. Nothing had felt right since Bruma, and it was no wonder since she hadn't really rested since. There was that moment of violent satisfaction when she sank her sword into Mankar's chest and watched him die, but ever since then there was still urgency. Her body ached with exhaustion and injury, and she'd been feeling lightheaded since entering Paradise. 

 

But there would be time enough for her to deal with it all once she was certain they'd saved Tamriel.

 

Only then would she think about what would come next.

 

"Alert the guards, but be careful," Jauffre quietly said to Achille and Jena. "If there are Dawn remnants in the city, we must be prepared to fight them before they can create more Gates or, Nine forbid, reach Martin before he can get to the Temple of the One."

 

And so they went, and Minerva stayed close to Martin, vigilant as her eyes raked the streets of her native city. Her erratic breaths clouded the chilly air in front of her, and in the back of her mind she wondered if she would ever feel safe again.

 

All she felt was a need to defend, to fight back against something and protect. Perhaps it was Martin. Maybe even herself. But no, there was another need.

 

She couldn't think on it now. Not when she could see the blade hanging precariously over Martin's neck.

 

 _You won't die_ , she thought violently.  _I won't let it happen._


	2. Chapter 2

Tension coiled like a snake in Minerva's belly, the pervading sense of foreboding taking over as she and Martin made their way through to the Temple District, flanked Jauffre and Baurus. 

 

They hurried towards it, Martin finally seeming to comprehend for himself that same doom Minerva was predicting. He had her hand in his, clutching it tightly. She squeezed back, readying herself to run and haul him behind her, if need be. 

 

When they walked through the doors leading to the district, the Temple was a welcome sight, though it did nothing to assuage Minerva's fears. She would remain vigilant until she was certain they were out of danger. And right now danger seemed to vibrate in every corner. 

 

Just as it had ever since they murdered the royal family.

 

"Go," Jauffre ordered. "I will brief the guards. Baurus, go with them."

 

Both Blades nodded at once, Minerva's hand falling to the hilt of her sword as they followed Martin into the domed Temple.

 

She immediately felt sick at the sound of a dremora's battle cry.  _No. No, Talos, give us more time!_

 

Baurus quickly shut and bolted the door behind them, the fear in his eyes matching the ferocity in his face as he unsheathed his sword. "It's now or never, my Lord," he said to Martin before turning to face the door, sword and shield at the ready.

 

Minerva matched his stance, standing right behind him and shouting over her ear as the fearful shouts began just outside, "You know what to do!"

 

_Do it Martin please they're in the city they're in my home please please..._

 

"I'll end this soon, I swear!" he shouted back. 

 

Minerva could hear him murmuring something. Perhaps something of the ancient magic Jauffre had mentioned when it came to Lighting the Dragonfires, whatever old ritual Alessia and Akatosh had agreed upon when creating the Covenant that had protected Tamriel from the forces of Oblivion. "Hurry...Hurry, Martin!" she shouted frantically, horror filling her chest as she watched the sky turn a terrifying red through the glass windows.

 

Baurus saw it too, furiously exclaiming. "They're opening Gates! By the Gods, they're opening Gates in the city!"

 

" _They're not getting in!"_ Minerva shouted, standing beside her Bladebrother and pushing aside every feeling of exhaustion and pain from her body. She would not let the daedra catch her unawares, not now after all she'd done, all the blood she'd shed, all the lives lost. "I'll die before I let that happen!"

 

She concentrated everything on the door in front of her, poised to strike should everything fail and they managed to penetrate the Temple. If she had to die here she would make damn sure she took as many of the daedra and Mythic Dawn with her. 

 

Then something happened.

 

The walls around her blazed with orbs of light, brilliant as they swirled above her, dispelling the red blood of the air as it had begun to permeate the Temple with every Gate that had opened.

 

For the first time in hours, Minerva allowed herself to hope.  _Yes. Don't let it be too late. Destroy them all. Please give us this._

 

Curses, roars, more screams from the outside. Triumphant shouts soon taking over and filling the air.

 

Minerva was still too afraid to breathe, unwilling to let her guard down for even a moment. "What's happening out there...?"

 

"Maybe it's over," Baurus replied in a hushed whisper, and then they both turned towards Martin, hands still tight around their swords.  

 

Martin stood in the middle of the Temple, surrounded by a ring of brilliant lights and holding the Amulet of Kings in his palm as he stared up at the circular opening in the dome. Minerva followed his gaze and her body slackened at the sight, sword slipping from her hand as she realized the sky was still a vivid blue.

 

She let herself hear the the real, relieved triumph from the voices outside, the oaths and prayers of thanks from guards and citizens.

 

And she heard Martin murmur, "We did it..." Her eyes met his and she saw the wonder on his face. "We really did it.

 

Minerva fell to her knees with a shuddered sigh, pain and exhaustion blazing over every inch of her body as she breathed hard and gazed at Martin. "It's over," she whispered through the realization of just how injured and tired she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE AT LAST?!?!?!

Green eyes raked through the scene in the Temple, taking in every expression of lingering terror and gratitude from every face around her.

 

The healthy and injured had gathered within the Temple, the priests offering healing and shelter for the night, as well as spiritual nourishment. They all felt safe, it seemed, in the place where Martin had saved them all. 

 

Minerva had been wrong about the paranoia going away once everything was back to "normal", it seemed.

 

 _Because nothing's normal anymore,_ she thought, surveying the destruction around her. And nothing would be normal ever again. It hadn't been ever since Uriel Septim and his entire family had been slaughtered. Looking around, she realized it could have been worse, so much worse.

 

Fortune had been remarkably kind to them.

 

Then why did Minerva feel as though there were more she was missing? Martin was walking beside her, safe and sound. She sensed no danger (nothing like the past few months), but something had certainly changed. 

 

He squeezed her hand, as though sensing her misgivings, and looked at her as though he were about to say something.

 

Suddenly Minerva heard a familiar voice call out to her joyfully, " _Minerva!"_

 

Relief flooded through Minerva at the sound of the voice, and she turned towards its source. "Hilde!" she cried, releasing Martin's hand to rush towards the golden-haired Nordwoman running towards her, her two boys in tow. Both women wrapped their arms around each other, laughing ecstatically as Hilde easily lifted Minerva off her feet. "Thank the Nine you're safe," the older woman said, setting Minerva down as tears filled her eyes.

 

Minerva smiled at her reassuringly as she hugged Hilde's small sons, Harald asking her, "It's true then? It's really over?"

 

Minerva kissed the top of his head and said what she'd wanted to say for months. "It's over. Come," she said, taking the boys' hands and leading them and their mother towards a bemused-looking Martin. Minerva smiled back at him and turned to Hilde, saying, "Hilde, meet Emperor Martin Septim. Martin, this is my friend Hilde and these two are her sons, Harald and Haakon."

 

Hilde's eyes widened with an incredulous look at Minerva before she started to kneel. "Your Majesty-"

 

Martin touched her shoulder, stopping her movements with a mildly anxious look. "Please don't. There's no need for that."

 

Hilde stared at him as she straightened, and Minerva was amused to see a blush coloring her face. She wasn't often caught off-guard. "Of course there is, my Lord!"

 

Minerva nearly laughed at the exchange, her mood sobering dramatically when she noticed Hilde and her sons were alone. Tensing with dread she stepped in and asked worriedly, "Where's Helvedur?"

 

A mixture of exasperation and fear filled Hilde's face, and she replied in annoyed tones, "Dungeon-delving, of all things! I'll explain later..." She turned towards Minerva again, eyes warm with concern. "Gods, you look terrible."

 

"Well...thank you," Minerva replied wryly as she was yet again reminded of the exhaustion seizing her every limb. "A few days of fighting daedra and going without sleep will do that."

 

"Which is why you should see a healer," Martin insisted gently, placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with guilt-filled eyes. "You need rest and you've been in battle for days. And who knows what other injuries you may have."

 

"The Emperor's right," Hilde said, and Minerva gave her an mildly irritated look as she gave Martin's hand a soothing squeeze. "It can't hurt to have someone look you over. I'm sure there are plenty of healers eager to serve the Hero of Kvatch."

 

"More like the Champion of Cyrodiil," Martin added with a smile before moving to press a kiss to Minerva's temple. "Please, for your own sake. I can go face the Elder Council's wrath with Jauffre while you speak to a healer."

 

Minerva absorbed the warmth of his words, already shivering in the winter air. She liked this little, as she was certain there were others who were more in need of a healer. But with the two of them gently ganging up on her, Minerva knew arguing was hopeless. She sighed, too exhausted to even argue, and gave Martin's hand another squeeze. "Fine. Go fight our new enemy. Try not to let them demand too much of you."

 

Martin smiled before kissing her mouth with gentle pressure, leaving her dizzy as he drew away. "I'll find you once we've finished. I don't intend on taking long."

 

Minerva nodded, too-aware of her flush and her weakness in her knees. She watched him leave and gave a small jump at the feel of Hilde's hand on her shoulder. The Nordwoman was giving her a knowing look. "Well, well...You've kept quite a secret, Minerva. Just what went on in those mountains?"

 

Blushing harder, Minerva tried not to think about the answer Hilde sought. As a Dibellan, the other woman was already quite adept at reading into such exchanges, so she probably already guessed quite accurately. "Can we just find me a healer?"

 

"Of course, dear. You  _do_ look about ready to faint."

 

Twenty minutes later and after some long scrutiny from an elf, Minerva still found herself answering mundane questions even after she'd been sufficiently healed and her cuts knitted closed. "Just some nausea every now and then, it comes with having to fight daedra every day," Minerva replied, already bored and antsy. She kept looking at Hilde and the boys, who sat close to their mother, hands clasped tightly. 

 

"And your courses?"

 

"...Spotty," she replied tersely.

 

The dunmer gave her a thoughtful look before clearing her throat and asking, "Would you consent to my using a life detection spell? Just to rule out the possibility of pregnancy."

 

The word made Minerva's heart give a hard thud. She'd been careful with her contraceptives, and took her light courses as a result of constant stress. _I couldn't be._

 

The thought filled her with a newfound dread. In the midst of all the terror and death, had the possibility of the contraceptive failing her never crossed her mind? Had she really put herself at greater risk by fighting while with child? The thought horrified her and she found herself nodding at the healer. "...A-alright."

 

She looked at her knees at the sound of Hilde's sharp inhalation. 

 

In the midst of everything it had honestly never crossed her mind. Yes, she wanted children. She wanted  _Martin's_ children, and he needed heirs...But it had happened so quickly and Minerva couldn't help thinking about all she'd gone through, every fight to the death. 

 

The glow from the healer's hand brought her out of her thoughts, and Minerva saw a violet light surround the healer, Hilde, and the boys, pulsing with life force. She was staring down at herself, seeing that same light surrounding her.

 

But there was another light, gathered in a tight ball in her abdomen, pulsing minutely. Minerva didn't breathe, Hilde's shaky gasp breaking the silence as that light kept glowing.

 

It was there. It was really there.

 

Minerva didn't blink as she stared at it, trembling fingers touching the spot near it. Nearly blown across a room by Mankar. Lowered into lava in a cage. Dozens of daedra coming at her in Bruma and in the Imperial City. 

 

Her baby had been in as much danger as she was, and she hadn't known it.

 

"...How long?" she asked, her mouth going dry as her heart raced.

 

"...I'd have to examine you more thoroughly to be certain, but it can't be more than two or three months..." 

 

Minerva closed her eyes as her stomach seemed to plummet. That long.

 

Anything could have happened. She might have died, and her baby with her.

 

Or she might have lost it.

 

She felt Hilde's hand on her shoulder, sturdy and warm, and heard her begin to say something before she cut herself off with another gasp and exclaimed, "Your Majesty!"

 

Minerva felt her heart come to a stop, and she opened her eyes to lift her gaze.

 

Martin was standing nearby, flanked by Baurus and Jauffre, all of them staring right at her and the glow emanating from her and within her body. She watched him grow pale, and felt her heart sink.  

 

The healer withdrew the spell, bowing at Martin hastily, and Minerva just stared at Martin steadily. 

 

They'd planned a future, one they'd both shed blood for even when it seemed that they would lose it. Either one of them might have died, or both of them. He wanted them wed after the Crisis ended. She wanted them to have children once they knew it was safe to do so (a naive hope, she knew, since all the slaughtered princes and princesses were ample proof against it). 

 

Suddenly Martin was in front of her, kneeling and looking at her abdomen speechlessly, eyes wide with shock as his hand lay limply on her knee, his breaths ragged. Minerva breathed just as shakily, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest as she prayed for a word, from either one of them...

 

But it was Jauffre who walked over to Minerva's side, a serious look on his face as he looked down at her. "Is this the first you've known of it?"

 

She bristled at the question. "Of course it is!" she exclaimed, resenting the slight crack in her voice. She stamped down the terrified sob that threatened to surface from her throat. All this time. All this time she'd been carrying a baby,  _Martin's_ child, and...Should she have noticed  _something?_ Felt anything?  

 

Her eyes met Martin's, those blue orbs boring into her like they were wont to do, as if looking right into her soul. She'd been on the receiving end of that gaze ever since their meeting in Kvatch, as though he'd never really seen anything like her. At long last his hand found hers squeezing it for a long moment before he suddenly said, "Marry me. Right here. Please."

 

Both Baurus and Hilde choked on their gasps, and Minerva stared back at Martin in utter surprise. 

 

It wasn't a total surprise. They were already promised to each other, and everyone in general seemed to agree with it. At least that had been Ocato's and Jauffre's assurance for a long time now. Still, it was something so very few people knew about, and even if Minerva was now well-known and beloved in Cyrodiil, she was not of noble blood. She knew many would have said her blood was nothing to boast about, since her paternal grandparents had been Cultists of Namira and her maternal grandparents were humble farmers.  

 

She hadn't really been joking when she called the Council their new enemies. She knew how Chancellor Ocato felt, but the rest of them were still an unknown. Perhaps they might not have accepted that their Emperor wed a commoner if he sought their approval first. However they would have no choice if it came to accepting an already finalized marriage in the Temple, witnessed by others. 

 

Minerva glanced around them, blushing when she saw a dozen eyes trained on them, particularly on Martin kneeling in front of her. She briefly caught the eye of the priestess, Tandilwe, who looked very invested in what was occurring. 

 

"...Are you sure?" she asked Martin, quiet and anxious.  

 

"I am," he said, just as quiet but still firm. "I don't deserve you, I've known this for a long time...But I won't hide you or our child away."

 

Minerva could feel so many eyes on them, all while so much went through her mind at once. Martin was proposing in public, and she was carrying the heir to the throne.

 

She'd been so uncertain for months, and now even more so even with Dagon thwarted. 

 

But...she wanted to be with Martin. She wanted the future they'd dreamed about in hushed voices in Cloud Ruler Temple.

 

"...Alright," she breathed, smiling with shaky laughter as her heart sped up. 

 

It was actually happening. She was going to marry Martin.

 

But first she had to stand up, which seemed impossible at the moment.

 

Martin smiled with blinding joy as he got to his feet and tugged her up with him, Minerva forcing her legs to cooperate as she threw her arms around Martin's neck, embracing him tightly. 

 

"I am going to kill Helvedur when he comes back," Minerva heard Hilde whisper, and she drew away from Martin, his hands remaining on her waist, and saw that Hilde had already summoned Tandilwe, who was giving them a kind look.

 

Martin's smile widened when he saw her, and he then turned towards Baurus and Jauffre. "Please witness this," he entreated.

 

It was then that Jauffre finally smiled, gaze soft with approval as he stepped forward. "It will be an honor," he said.

 

"Though I don't think you'll be lacking in witnesses," Baurus said with an amused grin, nodding towards the people that were getting to their feet, looking at Minerva and Martin, their eyes filled with curiosity.

 

So many of their faces were familiar. Minerva had known them for as long as she could remember, walking through the city with her parents or otherwise on her own. She greeted them in the streets, and they greeted her back. According to Hilde more than one voice had been raised in protest when she'd been dragged off by the guards at the beginning of everything.

 

They knew her. 

 

They looked at Martin and only saw the Emperor, the man who had led the charge in Bruma, and who'd just saved their city. A man who'd been a secret for decades, and who'd been ensconced in the mountains while the Elder Council ruled.

 

And now he was the man marrying Minerva Saturnius.

 

Her breaths quickened in both parts nervousness and excitement, her hands still locked with Martin's. This marriage, even with all its witnesses was something all theirs. Theirs and the child in Minerva's belly. 

 

A child.

 

Minerva squeezed Martin's hands, remembering the slaughter in White-Gold Tower. No one would ever touch a hair on her child's head. She would die before letting that happen. 

 

This was now more than the weight of the world, it went well beyond that.

 

She wondered if her mother had felt anything like this. The world, curled up and safe in the space beneath her heart, trusting her body to keep it safe until she gave birth, and then anything could happen.

 

She had always known why it was important to her parents that she know how to fight. How to kill.

 

No matter what, her child would be  _safe_. 

 

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation..." The words drew Minerva from her whirling thoughts, and she looked up to find Martin gazing at her, anxious and overjoyed as he held on to her. 

 

She could have lost him. Their child could have lost him.

 

She let her eyes close, fear and gratitude filling her like a flood. It could have been so different. She might not have been holding Martin's hands, barely listening to Tandilwe go through the ceremony, even though it would change her life forever.

 

"Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?" she managed to hear, and she looked up to see Tandilwe looking at her patiently.

 

Swallowing, Minerva managed to find her voice and say, "I-I do. Now and forever." Her heart gave another hard beat, and she heard Hilde sob behind her.

 

Murmurs rose up around them, but Minerva didn't look away from Martin, drinking in the wonder in his face, as if he couldn't quite believe she'd agreed to marry him.

 

She gave him a wry smile, committed to reminding him that she had said "yes", for the rest of their lives, if need be.

 

Still, he didn't hesitate at all when Tandilwe asked him the same question. "I do. Now and forever," he said, his gaze warm and loving as he looked at Minerva, drawing her closer to him.

 

Minerva exhaled, her mind racing again. Before now she hadn't spent much time picturing any wedding of hers in depth. Not even when she and Leontes were courting. She certainly didn't picture being covered in blood, ash, and dirt when she married, her hair a tangled mess and a shallow cut marring her forehead. But beneath Martin's gaze, none of that seemed to matter. Not now at least. She beamed when she heard Tandilwe say, "I declare you two to be wed. May the Nine grant your union their blessings."

 

Martin embraced her tightly, pressing his lips to hers in a long, gentle kiss. 

 

Minerva closed her eyes and lost herself to the kiss, not hearing the sounds of approval coming from the people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* married


End file.
